


I take care of him

by TessaKenway



Series: There isn't always a happy end [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sad, fluff and sad, so damn sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKenway/pseuds/TessaKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey expected a lot of things when Mike came to him and said that he has to tell him something but he definitely didn't expect this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I take care of him

„Seriously?“ Harvey looks at Mike in his typical unbelieving way, the gaze he always has when it comes to Mike.„Yes“. Mike nods, there are no more words need to say. Harvey sits down on their bed next to Mike, he can't stand any more. He expected a lot of things when Mike came to him but he wasn't prepared for this. „Since when do you know this?“ They just sit next to each, Mike folds his hands in his lap. He doesn't want to look to Harvey, Harvey shouldn't see the single tear in the corner of his eye.

„The doctor told me it last week.“ „And you didn't say anything to me?“. Harvey wants to sound angry, to show Mike how he feels about this. But he is to sad for it, so it is more a sad whisper than anything else. Harvey bites on his lower lip. „I couldn't... I didn't know how I say this. You always were the one who knew how to say something.“ Mike starts sobbering and Harvey lays his arm around him to pull him closer to his chest. Mike's tears soak Harvey's expensive suit but he doesn't care. He is to distacted by the information he just got. His chin rests on Mike's head.

„Mike, we will find a way to rescue you. And when it is the last thing I'll ever do. You won't die from this.“ „It's unresectable.“ Harvey pulls him even closer, he hugs him and kisses his cheek softly. He feel Mike's tears under his lips and he tries his best not to cry. „How long?“ Harvey doesn't want to ask this but hell he has to know it, even when he knows that it would break him. „A few months probably, he wasn't sure“. Mike's voice is not more than a whisper but sadly Harvey still understand every single word. A few months are too short, he thinks and becomes harder for him not to cry.

„Mike, I honestly don't know what I should say.“ „Wow that's the first time ever that I hear you saying this.“ Mike chuckles sadly. On every other day they both had made fun it. Mike would have provoked Harvey with this until Harvey would have stopped him with a kiss. But this isn't a day for jokes, absolutly not. „Shall we speak with Gabe?“ Mike asks him and again Harvey doesn't know what to say. „No, not now. He is asleep right know, the day was too exciting for him.“ Now Mike raises his head and looks with a smile into his husband's eyes. „You're right. I never saw him so happy before. I bet right know he dreams about how he met Donald Duck. He loves Disneyland.“ „Every four-year-old loves Disneyland“, Harvey smiles back. The memory of Gabe hugging Donald will stay in his mind forever. He had never seen his and Mike's son so happy. „Right, but he was adorable“ Mike lays his head back on Harvey's chest.

„I don't want to leave him, Harvey.“ „I know. I'll take sure that you will stay by us.“ Harvey can't imagine a life without Mike anymore. Since the day of the interview he loves him too much. After a few years of just working with each other, they stayed longer in the office one day. Harvey didn't plan it, it just happened. Harvey was buried in thought of their first kiss when Mike asks softly: „Harvey?“ „Yes?“ Harvey answeres in the same soft voice and looks down to Mike. He plays with his golden wedding ring, he reads the engraving. Mike knows everything else by heart but Harvey knows exactly what is written there, since the day he bought their rings. „Can you promise me something?“ „Everything“ Harvey takes Mike's hands in his own and holds them tight.

„Promise me that you keep going. Find someone new after me, be happy again. Can you promise me this?“ „Mike...“ „Can you promise me this?“ „You wont die.“ Harvey answeres, even when he knows that this wasn't what Mike wanted to hear. But he couldn't say it. How could he? Mike is the love of his life, how could he be without him? Not to mention that there isn't someone in the world who is like Mike. „Harvey, I didn't want to hear this. The doc said that I wont survive it. You have to be realistic. You're always the realistic one.“ Mike voice is louder now. He doesn't want to say this and he doesn't want to see Harvey with someone else. But the most important thing in his life is that Harvey is happy, even when it is without him. „Mike, I...“ Harvey starts but a sleepy voice cut in.

„What is happening?“ Gabe stands in the door frame and rubs the sleep out of his blue eyes. His brown hair is messy and his red pajama stickes to his chest. It is easy to see that he is Mike's biological son, a fact that Harvey always loves but now it makes him even sadder. His beloved husband is going to die and he will stay with a small copy of him. It is the best and the worst thing at the same time. „Nothing buddy“, Harvey says with a faked smile and Mike opens his arms to hug his son. „Why do you cry daddy?“ Gabe asks when lays his small arms around Mike and rests his chin on his other shoulder. „Daddy is very sick“, Mike whisperes in his son's ear and he feels how a single tear drop fell down on his son. Harvey sits next to them and just watchs the most heartbreaking scene he ever saw. He doesn't know what he should do, so he bites on his lower lip again.

„But you will get well, right?“, Gabe muffles full of hope into Mike's shirt. Now it is Mike who bites into his lower lip and he looks to Harvey, who understand it directly and answeres in his stead. „No, Gabe. Not this time.“ „But Dad, you said to me that everything can be healed?“, Gabe's little eyes are full of tears and he looks at Harvey, his head still on Mike's shoulder. „I know rookie but not this time.“ Harvey rumples his sons short hair. „What happens to you daddy?“, Gabe askes Mike and when he again doesn't get an answer he looks back to Harvey. „What happens to daddy?“ „Like he said, he is very sick.“ „I was once also sick, I had fever. Does daddy also has fever?“ Mike gives him a short laugher „No Gabe, daddy hasn't fever. It's something different. Have you ever heard of the illness cancer?“ Gabe shakes his head.

„That's a dangerous illness and I have terminal cancer. That's last phase of it.“ „When it's the last, what happens after it?“ Mike can't say it, he just can't. He looks to Harvey again but this time Harvey can't say it either. Now even Harvey has a teardrop in his eyes. „Dad? Are you crying?“, Gabe asks Harvey baffled. He had seen his daddy Mike crying a few times but his dad Harvey? Never. Even in his young age he knows that this is worse than everything ever before. Harvey doesn't say anything, he just lays his arms around his son and his husband. They just sit their, everyone hugs the other one and nobody says a word, not even Gabe.

After a few minutes Harvey finally says something. „Your daddy will get well again, I take care of him.“ He doesn't know if he says this to Gabe or to himself but he knows that this is the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry! I didn't plan to write something sad, it just happened. I hope you still like this.
> 
> I am ****  
> [yourawesometessa](http://yourawesometessa.tumblr.com//) ****on tumblr


End file.
